Rescue Operation
Rescue Operation is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Market Madness event. A shadowline blew up in a bazaar in Dynasty capital. A Feldsher named Azuma and his new squad of trainees are sent to neutralize the consequences of such accident. However, the raw shadow energy has caused hallucinations, making people lunatic. Azuma asks the player's help to cover him and his squad from the chaos. He promises to pay them with tokens, which can be used to upgrade equipment. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage increases the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they are given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face opponents wielding various weapons. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the opponents before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info Players will face lunatic citizens that utilize Dynasty fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. 'Unhinged Porter' Stages: 1 or 2 Weapon: Common Staff Armor: Plain Waistcoat (modified) Helm: Rag (modified) Rule: Vertigo (Inverted Controls) Shadow Ability: *Tornado *Shift *Whirl *Cloud 'Unhinged Merchant' Stages: 1 or 2 Weapon: Weightened Nunchaku Armor: Embroided Suit (recolored) Helm: Wrapped Kui (recolored) Rule: Shadow Adept (Opponent has Shadow Energy Boost) Shadow Ability: *Flail *Shift *Burst *Hailstorm Eventually, the Feldsher squad gets affected by the raw energy and they become lunatic as well, mistaking the player as a monster and attacks them. They wields various Heralds weapons and utilizes the Heralds fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. 'Feldsher Trainees' Stages: 4 and 5 Weapon: Razor Edge, Sai Armor: Feldsher's Uniform (modified) Helm: None Ranged Weapon: Sticking Needles, Crimson Death Shadow Ability: *Dash *Blink *Bolt *Leap Possible Rules *Eclipse (Fight in the Dark) *Meddling Shadows (Opponent Gains Shadow Energy in Shown Zone) Azuma the Feldsher Azuma is not spared, he ends up being the main opponent. Players will face him at stage 3 and 6. When encountered in stage 6, Azuma will utilize unlimited shadow form. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Azuma the Feldsher *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Shadow Piercer (Naginata) *Armor: Feldsher's Uniform *Helm: Feldsher's Mask *Ranged Weapon: Dragonfly's Bite (Needles) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form, Stage 6) Special Ability *'Greater Shadow Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a shadow ability hit. Moves *'Airscrew ' A sequence of 6 attacks with Naginata. *'Mule Kick ' A precise kicks sequence, consisting of 3 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around Azuma. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Porcupine ' Blast a wave of needles upwards. If they hit, six shadow spikes will be formed around the player and pierces through them. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Feldsher's Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Feldsher's Set consists of four items of Epic rarity. *Shadow Piercer (Naginata) *Feldsher's Uniform (Armor) *Feldsher's Mask (Helm) *Endless Pain (Needles) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-6 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-42 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery rescue operation (1).jpg rescue operation (2).jpg rescue operation (3).jpg rescue operation (4).jpg rescue operation (5).jpg rescue operation (6).jpg rescue operation (7).jpg rescue operation (8).jpg rescue operation (9).jpg rescue operation (10).jpg rescue operation (11).jpg rescue operation (12).jpg rescue operation (13).jpg rescue operation (14).jpg rescue operation (15).jpg rescue operation (16).jpg rescue operation (17).jpg rescue operation (18).jpg rescue operation (19).jpg|If player wins rescue operation (20).jpg rescue operation (21).jpg|Basic Unique Pack rescue operation (22).jpg|Premium Unique Pack rescue operation (23).jpg rescue operation (24).jpg|The Feldsher set Trivia *Unlike the previous events, the equipment obtainable from Market Madness are not of Unique rarity, much like in the Big Splash event. *The icon of the Market Madness event is the same mark seen on Feldsher's Mask. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds